


lựa chọn của chúng ta

by FriedaApril



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, M/M, Unrequited Love, đến tôi ngồi dịch cái này còn khóc quằn quại và tự hận bản thân
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaApril/pseuds/FriedaApril
Summary: Donghyuck đợi chờ một người sẽ không bao giờ thuộc về cậu. Cậu đợi và đợi và đợi mãi với hy vọng rằng vết thương sẽ không theo thời gian phôi pha mà hằn sâu trong ký ức.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	lựa chọn của chúng ta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the choices we make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942536) by [euigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euigeon/pseuds/euigeon). 



Chuyện này có hơi kỳ quái, Donghyuck nghĩ, khi mà bạn có thể quen một người cả cuộc đời rồi chỉ chợt nhận ra những chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nhất sau một quãng thời gian dài đằng đẵng.

Rốt cuộc thì, có lẽ đó chỉ là một phần tất yếu của việc trưởng thành, nhưng thật lạ làm sao khi những thay đổi ấy lại đến từ người mà cậu về cơ bản đã luôn luôn ở bên. Thứ mà Donghyuck luôn thấy ở anh là thằng nhóc ốm nhách với cặp mắt tròn như cú vọ, cứ luôn phấn khích vì những điều lông gà vỏ tỏi. Cậu có biết đứa trẻ ấy, cái cậu nhóc cận nặng đến độ chẳng nhìn thấy gì nếu thiếu đi cặp kính của mình, đứa trẻ cứ chốc chốc lại tự vấp phải chân mà ngã, và cũng là đứa trẻ cứ ôm lấy cây đàn ghi ta tập luyện đến điên cuồng với những ngón tay bé xíu run rẩy.

Tuổi trưởng thành đến trong chóng vánh, và Donghyuck đột nhiên nhận ra bản thân không thật sự hiểu rõ cái thằng nhóc cậu đã dành nửa đời cùng bầu bạn.

Người con trai ngồi đối diện Donghyuck giờ đây không còn cái vẻ mảnh khảnh trước kia nữa; anh có một bờ vai thật rộng từ sau khi bắt đầu học nhảy và tập thể hình. Cái con người này cứ thế vô tâm chẳng đợi cậu lớn cùng, khi giờ chiều cao của anh vượt trội hơn cả Donghyuck, cách xa tận vài inch. Người ấy có giọng nói trầm hẳn độ một quãng mà cứ mỗi lần nghe là một lần Donghyuck thấy có cơn run rẩy chạy dọc xương sống, nhất là khi Mark nói chuyện với cậu với giọng điệu thật từ tốn, thật bình ổn, chỉ đủ cho hai đứa nghe thấy. Mark đã trở nên hấp dẫn một cách vô lý, hấp dẫn đến độ Donghyuck sẽ chẳng bao giờ thừa nhận, và tất cả những lời tỏ tình mà anh nhận được suốt thời trung học chính là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất.

Bỏ qua mọi thay đổi kể trên, Donghyuck vẫn hoài trông một người mà cậu đã dành cả đời ở bên cạnh. Mark vẫn mang cái vẻ thật thân quen, dù có bớt mọt sách đi một chút, cái người mà suốt ngày đeo rịt lấy cặp kính Harry Potter, cái người vẫn luôn tự động làm nô lệ cho bánh quy và kem lạnh, cái người sở hữu nụ cười ngốc ngếch nhất thế giới, cùng cặp mắt cú tròn xinh đẹp tuyệt nhất nhân gian.

Donghyuck vẫn nghĩ mấy chuyện này thật kỳ quái.

Rằng cậu đã ở bên người ấy lâu đến thế, vậy mà bao năm trôi qua đến giờ cậu mới ngỡ bản thân đã lún quá sâu vào mối tình với đứa trẻ năm đó, người đã luôn kề sát cạnh bên.

-

‘Anh Mark này’

Mark ngẩng đầu để nhìn Donghyuck ngồi phía đối diện bàn. ‘Cái gì?’

Donghyuck chần chừ trong một phần nghìn giây, rồi cậu cất lời. ‘Hôm nay anh trông đẹp trai đấy’

Mark nheo mắt nhìn cậu đầy ngờ vực. ‘Em lại muốn bao nhiêu tiền đây?’

Donghyuck chán nản đảo mắt. ‘Em không có cần tiền của anh’

‘Lần này em lại tự làm mình dính vào rắc rối gì rồi?’

Donghyuck hừ mạnh. ‘Anh nghĩ em là loại người như nào chứ? Em chỉ nghĩ là hôm nay anh trông khá lắm. Có vậy thôi’. _Và cả ngày hôm qua. Ngày mai. Ngày sau đó. Năm sau đó nữa. Năm kế tiếp. Đến mãi ma-_

Mark nhăn mày. ‘Cảm ơn nhé. Em cũng trông tuyệt lắm, Hyuck’

Một nụ cười cuộn lên thành hình trên đôi môi Donghyuck. ‘Nói em nghe điều em chưa biết đi’

-

Donghyuck biết rõ hơn là để bản thân bị cuốn vào lực hút này.

Cậu đã xem quá nhiều bộ phim và nghe quá nhiều bản tình ca vể những trái tim tan vỡ để hiểu rằng tỏ tình là điều tuyệt đối cấm kỵ. Ngoài ra Mark cũng giúp đỡ chút ít vào mối tình tuyệt vọng của Donghyuck bằng việc cứ khăng khăng coi cậu là bạn bè và là người bạn _duy nhất_ của anh.

Có những câu từ cậu không thể nói mà không làm bầu không khí trở nên ngượng ngùng, có những điều cậu không thể làm mà rốt cuộc lại xí xoá coi như trò đùa vô hại.

Donghyuck học cách dựng nên những ranh giới vô hình.

Nhưng vì con người ai cũng sẽ tập đi rồi mới tập chạy nên cậu sẽ làm điều này thật chậm rãi thôi. Cậu cố gắng không phấn khích quá độ khi thấy tên Mark hiện sáng trên màn hình điện thoại; cố tỏ như chẳng chuyện gì xảy ra khi tim cậu hững một nhịp mỗi lúc hai người gặp gỡ.

Donghyuck giữ bí mật này cho riêng mình thường xuyên hơn những gì cậu thường làm, và cậu thầm hy vọng sẽ chẳng ai phát hiện ra.

Mark sẽ không bao giờ biết, nên mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

-

Thật đơn giản để mang tình bạn của hai đứa ra đùa cợt khi cả hai đã làm như vậy quá nhiều lần.

Rồi có những khoảnh khắc mọi thứ trở nên quá chân thật và rõ ràng đến nỗi không thể nhắm mắt coi như trò chơi. Và đối với cậu, chuyện chỉ ngày càng trở nên khó khăn hơn.

Donghyuck chỉ cười xoà bỏ qua khi Mark chùi nước miếng của cậu bằng mu bàn tay của anh sau khi nhận được một cái hôn nồng nhiệt lên gò má từ Donghyuck. Hay là khi Mark nói với cậu anh phát ngán cái bộ mặt của Donghyuck cứ quanh quẩn bên cạnh trên dưới mười tiếng một ngày, năm ngày một tuần.

Chuyện thật ra chẳng nghiêm trọng đến vậy, bởi vì nói cho cùng, Mark sẽ luôn trở về bên cạnh Donghyuck.

Mark thừa nhận một lần duy nhất khi cả hai đứa nằm trò chuyện trên nóc nhà của toà chung cư nào đó, say xỉn một cách ngu ngốc sau một trong những bữa tiệc chào đón tân sinh viên ở trường đại học, khi Donghyuck cứ mãi lảm nhảm về chuyện cậu cảm thấy vô hình và không được coi trọng trong lúc đang nửa tỉnh nửa mơ.

‘Em là người của anh,’ Mark nói với một nụ cười ngớ ngẩn, dịu dàng đặt chai bia xuống dưới chân, cẩn thận để không gây ra bất kỳ tiếng động nào sẽ làm phát giác cả hai với đám năm nhất ồn ào ngoài kia. Donghyuck không nói lấy một câu và chỉ ngắm nhìn anh chăm chú dưới ánh hào quang mờ ảo của mặt trăng. ‘Em sẽ luôn luôn thuộc về anh’

Donghyuck khịt mũi. ‘Làm ơn. Hai đứa mình thậm chí sẽ chẳng chơi với nhau nếu như bố mẹ chúng ta không phải là bạn bè. Đôi khi, em thật sự nghĩ cha mẹ em đã trả công để anh giữ em bên mình. Anh ở cạnh em là vì anh không còn lựa chọn nào khác’ Donghyuck buộc phải tự học cách nói ra điều này mà không nghe cay đắng sâu trong tim.

Mark bĩu môi. ‘Điều này–’

‘Là sự thật? Nói chuẩn không lệch một ly?’

‘Là dối trá,’ Mark kết câu, đẩy lưng Donghyuck thật nhẹ với một cái nhăn mặt. ‘Hoặc là. Anh không biết nữa. Có thể nó đúng, đến một mức độ nào đó. Có thể anh sẽ chẳng thèm nhìn em đến cái thứ hai nếu như ta gặp nhau ngày hôm nay. Có thể em sẽ chẳng hít thở trong cùng bầu khí quyển với anh nếu như hai đứa mình không quen biết ngay từ khi bắt đầu’

‘Lee Donghyuck 1 - 0 Lee Mark’

‘Nhưng anh vẫn ở đây,’ Mark tiếp lời. Anh quay đầu để tìm kiếm Donghyuck rồi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cậu. ‘Điều này có ý nghĩa gì không?’

Donghyuck quay đi nơi khác. Cậu vẫn cảm thấy ánh nhìn của anh dán chặt trên mình.

‘Chín triệu người trong thành phố này, hai mươi sáu nghìn sinh viên trong một trường đại học, hàng tá bọn năm nhất trong đêm tiệc ngày hôm nay, và rốt cuộc chỉ có hai chúng ta tại nơi đây’

Donghyuck ngừng thở, cậu cứ nghĩ làm thế sẽ giúp trái tim mình dừng đập quá nhanh. Việc này thật ra không giúp ích gì.

‘Đến thời điểm này, chuyện ai bị ép phải quan tâm đến ai không còn quan trọng nữa’ Mark rùng mình, rời ánh nhìn khỏi cậu để chiêm ngưỡng cảnh đêm nơi cả hai đang ngồi. ‘Ai muốn và ai chọn ở lại bất kể có bao nhiêu người khác đi qua đời ta mới là thứ đáng nói’

Donghyuck liếm môi trong khi suy tư, vẫn chẳng hề bị thuyết phục. ‘Anh đang tỏ ra bao dung quá thôi. Anh sẽ nắm ngay lấy cơ hội bỏ mặc em một khi anh thấy có thể làm thế, và anh biết vậy’

‘Điều đó không đúng,’ Mark lắc đầu rồi nắm gọn lấy bàn tay cậu trong bàn tay của mình. ‘Nhắc cho em nhớ, anh chưa bao giờ thật sự có ý đó khi anh nói anh phát ốm với em rồi. Anh hạnh phúc vì em đã chọn ở lại trong cuộc đời anh. Anh cũng sẽ luôn luôn lựa chọn em’

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Donghyuck tin rằng cậu chưa bao giờ thấy biết ơn hơn khi được ở đây vào lúc này, để được yên lòng khi biết rằng dù không phải là mãi mãi, cậu có riêng cho mình một chỗ đứng trong cuộc đời Mark. Rằng cậu đủ quan trọng để trở thành _người của anh_. Điều đó, ít nhất, cho thấy rằng cậu không hề ảo tưởng về tình bạn giữa hai người.

Chuyện này, cậu có thể chấp nhận. Donghyuck ước cậu có thể ngưng đọng giây phút này đến vô hạn.

_Huh. Lee Donghyuck 0 – 1 Lee Mark._

‘Anh thích em chẳng qua vì cái đồ nhà anh không biết nấu ăn, còn em thì biết’

‘Đồ ăn nhanh có tồn tại đó, Donghyuck à,’ Mark nhẹ nhàng ngả đầu nặng trịch lên đôi vai Donghyuck. ‘Nhưng anh đang lừa ai đây? Đồ em nấu vẫn ngon hơn nhiều. Luôn là lựa chọn số một của anh’

Donghyuck ước rằng đây có thể là vĩnh hằng của cậu.

-

Một lần nữa, Donghyuck biết rõ hơn là lừa chính mình, vì vậy cậu tự huyễn hoặc để thoát ra và không chìm đắm trong sự thoả mãn với việc có Mark bên cạnh.

Donghyuck học cách đánh rơi những ý niệm cảm tình khỏi những điều nhỏ nhặt: Lời chào buổi sáng và chào buổi tối, những câu đùa chỉ hai đứa hiểu, những món đồ chung, những biệt danh thân mật và cả những bản nhạc hai người chia sẻ với nhau và chỉ hai người mà thôi.

Và sau cuối, rốt cuộc, là những thứ to tát hơn: những món quà bất ngờ và đắt tiền vào các dịp quan trọng, cách tên của cả hai là số liên lạc khẩn cấp khi hai đứa xa nhà, những lời hứa, những kế hoạch tương lai mà anh và cậu sẻ chia, những đêm cậu và anh thao thức – Donghyuck buộc bản thân phải tin rằng tất cả những thứ đó hoàn toàn vô nghĩa với cậu.

Đến một thời điểm nào đó, Donghyuck học được cách nhét hết cảm xúc của mình vào một cái hộp, khoá nó lại, giấu nó khỏi tầm nhìn và chỉ đơn giản là quên đi. Cậu học cách để sống tiếp. Hoặc làm bạn với đau thương. Dù là cách nào, chúng đều giúp cậu tin rằng mình đang kiểm soát được cuộc đời này; rằng những bức tường cậu dựng cho riêng mình đủ kiên cố kể cả khi nó có những lỗ hổng và vài viên gạch mất tích cứ đe doạ đạp đổ, phá đi hết những gì Donghyuck đã che giấu và chịu đựng bấy lâu nay. Cậu cố làm ngơ những gì đã tan vỡ bởi cậu chẳng thể hàn gắn được thứ gì; cố tin rằng, những gì Donghyuck đang có bây giờ, đã là quá đủ.

Đôi lúc, cậu nghĩ hài hước làm sao khi mà Mark có toàn quyền để giữ lấy cậu khỏi quỵ ngã.

Rồi cũng chính anh, người duy nhất có thể khiến cậu hoàn toàn tan vỡ.

-

Điều không thể tránh khỏi rốt cuộc cũng đến vào một ngày nọ, và nó đến thực quá sớm.

Mark đột nhiên gọi điện để hỏi gặp Donghyuck tại quán cà phê, nói rằng chuyện khẩn lắm rồi bởi anh đang phát hoảng lên đây.

‘Anh nghĩ anh đang thích một người’

Năm từ là tất cả những gì cần thiết để trái tim của Donghyuck ngay tức khắc vụn vỡ.

Tất nhiên, cậu chẳng để bản thân bỏ cuộc và ngả thành trăm mảnh ngay tại đó, ngay tại thời khắc ấy bởi như vậy thật không công bằng cho anh, nên cậu lại đeo lên vai diễn người bạn thân mà cậu luôn phải gánh lấy. Donghyuck vứt mớ cảm xúc bộn bề sang một bên để trước hết cảm nhận những gì Mark cảm thấy, và nếu như anh đang hạnh phúc, vậy thì Donghyuck cho rằng cậu cũng có thể vui theo.

Mark nói về Jaemin như thể người đó là giấc mơ của anh, như thể cậu ấy là người đáng yêu nhất từ trước đến nay. Cậu ấy tốt bụng, vui tính và nhảy những bước thật mê hoặc đến nỗi việc không rơi vào lưới tình của Jaemin khi cậu biểu diễn trên sân khấu là chuyện bất khả. Jaemin lại còn có nụ cười đẹp nhất thế gian và giọng nói bình ổn, dễ chịu nhất nữa. Donghyuck có thể nói, chỉ bằng việc lắng nghe lời Mark ca tụng cậu ấy suốt mười phút thôi, rằng anh thật sự điên cuồng yêu Jaemin rồi.

Cơn ghen trào đến bởi Donghyuck sẵn sàng giết chết bất cứ ai chỉ để Mark nói về mình cũng hào hứng như vậy, nhưng cơn tức chợt đến rồi lại chợt đi dễ dàng bởi Donghyuck mong muốn Mark được hạnh phúc còn nhiều hơn khát khao cậu dành cho anh. Và nếu Jaemin có thể là người làm Mark vui, vậy điều ít nhất cậu có thể làm là ủng hộ anh và chới với níu kéo lấy một tia hy vọng nhỏ, mong manh, yếu ớt, rằng những thứ cậu và anh có sẽ chẳng hề thay đổi.

-

Có lẽ cậu đang đòi hỏi quá nhiều.

Vấn đề của việc có cảm giác với một người bạn của mình chính là bạn chẳng thể vô tâm mà bỏ qua những thứ được coi là bình thường giữa hai người. Và mọi thứ còn nghiêm trọng hơn khi có người thứ ba chen chân vào câu chuyện.

Những thói quen dần biến mất.

Ít những cuộc trò chuyện, ít thời gian bên nhau. Đột nhiên giữa hai người xuất hiện những bí mật; những điều Mark chỉ tin tưởng tiết lộ cho Jaemin mà anh chẳng thể nói Donghyuck nghe. Có những lúc anh phải mất hàng thế kỷ mới trả lời tin nhắn của cậu bởi anh đang ở cạnh Jaemin. Donghyuck dần dần mất đi người mà cậu chẳng bao giờ muốn rời xa, và cậu còn chẳng thể cất tiếng phản ứng.

Sớm hay muộn, Jaemin sẽ thay thế Donghyuck trở thành người Mark liên lạc nhiều nhất.

Jaemin sẽ không thoải mái với những cái hôn trêu đùa và sự bám người của Donghyuck. Jaemin sẽ không thấy ổn khi Donghyuck muốn được Mark vỗ về những lúc cậu chẳng thể chìm vào giấc ngủ an yên.

Donghyuck sẽ trở thành _thứ hai_ sau Jaemin vào một ngày nào đó và cậu không biết bản thân có bao giờ sẵn sàng đón nhận chuyện này.

Chín triệu người ở Seoul, hai mươi sáu nghìn sinh viên trong trường đại học này.

Cuối cùng Mark cũng tìm được một người để chọn thay Donghyuck.

-

‘Sao anh cảm giác như chúng ta đã lâu lắm rồi chưa gặp nhau,’ Mark nói trong khi ngồi vào bàn ăn đối diện Donghyuck. Hai người gặp nhau ở chỗ ăn tối mà họ thường hay tới trước kia và điều này chỉ gọi về quá nhiều kỷ niệm, những đêm không ngủ với thật nhiều cốc cà phê triền miên. Donghyuck còn không thể nhớ lần cuối cả hai ở đây với nhau cùng một lúc là bao giờ.

‘Bởi vì chúng ta không gặp nhau thật,’ Donghyuck nói thầm trong khi gạt mấy cuốn textbook sang bên để lấy chỗ cho đống đồ ăn mà người phục vụ đặt xuống trên bàn.

Mark thở dài. ‘Anh xin lỗi. Anh hứa sẽ dành nhiều thời gian hơn với em’

Donghyuck chẳng thể phàn nàn. Cậu không có quyền để làm thế, vậy nên cậu chỉ ngồi đó và đón nhận những lời hứa sẽ không bao giờ thành hiện thực. ‘Ổn mà. Chỉ là– ‘

Donghyuck khoá ánh nhìn của mình với Mark và nhận ra anh thật sự trông vui vẻ chứ không có chút gì là hối tiếc. Vậy, cậu sẽ làm gì với chuyện này bây giờ đây?

‘Thi thoảng gọi điện cho em là được. Để em biết rằng anh vẫn còn đang ngắc ngoải hay gì đó,’ Donghyuck nói với cái tông giọng mà cậu cố dùng để cải thiện tâm trạng mình. ‘Jaemin thế nào rồi?’

Mark cười rộng đến tận mang tai. ‘Hai đứa anh đang rất ổn’

-

Donghyuck tự cho mình chút thời gian để vượt qua nỗi đau.

Cậu đã chuẩn bị cho việc này. Cậu đã biết rốt cuộc nó sẽ xảy ra. Cậu luôn hiểu không được phép để cảm xúc của bản thân chen vào tình cảm giữa hai người, vậy nên cậu vật lộn qua ngày và hy vọng rằng nỗi đau này sẽ tự động biến mất. Hy vọng rằng những vết thương sẽ tự lành vào giây khắc nào đó trong tương lai.

Cậu chờ và chờ và đợi mãi.

Và khẩn cầu đau thương sẽ không in hằn theo thời gian.

-

Mark và Jaemin cãi nhau một trận nghiêm trọng lần đầu tiên kể từ khi hẹn hò và nó thật tồi tệ.

Mark xuất hiện ở ngưỡng cửa nhà Donghyuck vào nửa đêm nọ, buồn rầu và hậm hực. Anh đổ gục xuống giường của Donghyuck và đưa cậu điện thoại, lẩm nhẩm điều gì về việc quá mệt mỏi và quá tức giận để giải thích mọi thứ, vậy nên thay vào đó anh để cậu đọc những cuộc đối thoại giữa hai người.

Cuộc tranh cãi bắt đầu khá ôn hoà. Việc gì đó về chuyện Mark cần hoãn lại kế hoạch của cả hai bởi anh không làm tốt một môn trên trường. Mọi thứ có vẻ như tích tụ trong Jaemin từ lâu khi cậu bảo anh rằng cậu cảm thấy Mark không dành đủ thời gian cho mình và chẳng ở bên cạnh cậu ấy gần đây. Mark tiếp lời tranh cãi rằng anh không thể hiểu nổi lý do của Jaemin, bởi nguyên nhân anh _bị_ tụt lại đằng sau với việc học hành là do anh đi lại với Jaemin quá nhiều. Rồi vào một lúc nào đó giữa cuộc đối thoại, Mark dừng việc trả lời và lựa chọn để bản thân quên đi mọi chuyện bằng việc đến phòng ký túc xá của Donghyuck một chuyến.

Cơ hội để tỏ tình của Donghyuck đang đến đây rồi, và trong khi quỷ dữ bên vai trái cậu thầm thì xui khiến Donghyuck hãy bắt lấy cơ hội này ngay đi, cậu lựa chọn không làm thế.

‘Cậu ấy đang gọi,’ Donghyuck khẽ bảo anh, đặt chiếc điện thoại lên đùi Mark nhẹ nhàng, tên của Jaemin bật sáng với phông màu trắng và một icon trái tim nhỏ ngay bên cạnh. ‘Anh nên bắt máy’

‘Anh không muốn’ Mark quay đầu đi và ôm cái gối vào sát trước ngực. ‘Anh cảm thấy anh nên dừng lại tất cả’

Donghyuck có thể đơn giản nói _làm đi,_ và cậu biết Mark sẽ làm chính xác vậy. Mọi thứ sẽ trở lại như lúc trước. Tất cả những gì Mark cần chỉ là một chút lực đẩy.

Donghyuck lại bắt đầu, ‘Em nghĩ hai người cần nói chuyện và– ’

Mark cứng người. ‘Em theo phe ai vậy?’

Donghyuck sững sờ. ‘Phe anh. Có cần phải hỏi không? Chúa ơi, em luôn luôn theo phe anh. Kể cả khi hai ta đều biết là anh sai, em luôn luôn theo anh. _Kể cả khi anh không còn là của em nữa, em luôn là của anh_ ’

Mark do dự cúi đầu, tránh đi ánh mắt của Donghyuck.

‘Em bảo anh sửa chữa mọi chuyện với Jaemin, không phải vì em nghĩ cậu ấy đúng,’ Donghyuck cẩn thận giải thích. ‘Mà là vì em biết anh quan tâm đến cậu ấy thế nào và anh yêu cậu ấy quá nhiều để tất cả những gì hai người có trôi đi vô ích. Có thể anh là người đúng. Có thể là cậu ấy đúng. Anh sẽ không thể biết được, cho đến tận khi anh để cậu ấy giải thích và anh nói cậu ấy nghe điều gì đang làm anh phiền muộn’

Donghyuck xích lại gần hơn và chạm vào đôi tay Mark, lồng ngón tay của cả hai vào nhau.

‘Anh không từ bỏ dễ dàng đến vậy khi đó là người anh yêu’

Mark ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu khẽ khàng qua mớ tóc mái. Tầm nhìn của Donghyuck rơi xuống đôi môi anh và cậu _tha thiết_ muốn ngả về phía trước và hôn lên bờ môi đó. Cậu níu chặt lấy tay Mark.

‘Anh sẽ dời non lấp bể nếu điều đó làm người anh yêu vui. Anh sẽ cố thấu hiểu dù mọi chuyện chẳng có chút ý nghĩa nào. Anh chỉ đơn giản không bao giờ từ bỏ. Nhất khi họ là cả thế gian đối với anh’

-

Mark rời khỏi ký túc xá của Donghyuck khi anh nói chuyện qua điện thoại với Jaemin, hứa rằng cả hai sẽ gặp nhau vào sáng mai và giải quyết mọi thứ đúng như những gì Donghyuck đã khuyên anh.

Chưa đến một tuần sau đó, Donghyuck gặp cả Mark và Jaemin vào bữa trưa, và cậu không hề thấy chút dấu vết nào của trận tranh cãi đã xảy ra vào đêm đó. Jaemin hạnh phúc trong vòng tay của Mark, và Mark thì đã lâu chưa bao giờ trông toại nguyện đến thế.

Donghyuck gật đầu và tự an ủi bản thân, biết rằng cậu đã lựa chọn đúng khi thúc giục Mark cho anh và Jaemin thêm cơ hội nữa.

Cậu sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho bản thân nếu có khi nào cậu trở thành vật ngáng đường giữa Mark và hạnh phúc của anh.

-

Donghyuck ngày càng tưởng tượng quá nhiều đến chuyện thử một lần buông bỏ.

Cậu tưởng tượng đi tưởng tượng lại viễn cảnh khi cậu đủ dũng khí để cầu xin Mark coi mình hơn một người bạn đơn thuần. Đôi khi, viễn cảnh này có kết cục viên mãn. Cậu tự huyễn hoặc bản thân rằng Mark có khả năng thích cậu theo cách cậu thích anh.

Đa phần thời gian, Donghyuck biết rằng chuyện sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu; biết rằng những gì Mark cảm thấy khi bên cậu dừng lại ở mức _bạn thân nhất_.

Có một lần này cậu thật sự bày tỏ những gì mình nghĩ khi Mark không thể nghe thấy cậu.

Cả hai đứa đang ngồi trên xe buýt và Donghyuck không ngừng ồn ào bên tai Mark về việc cậu muốn quà gì cho Giáng Sinh.

Cuối cùng, Mark lôi tai nghe của anh ra nhét vào tai, nhắm mắt lại để khỏi nghe thấy Donghyuck. Hiểu rõ Mark, bây giờ chắc anh đang vặn âm lượng lên mức cao nhất.

Bên cạnh anh, Donghyuck hậm hực. ‘Em vẫn muốn đôi giày NIKE dòng mới mà mình bắt gặp hôm trước’

Mark chẳng phản ứng gì.

‘Hoặc là cái đĩa than Michael Jackson đó. Em vẫn còn thiếu bản Thriller trong bộ sưu tập’

Không gì cả.

Donghyuck bĩu môi và cân nhắc những lựa chọn của mình. Đây có thể là cơ hội để cậu nói lòng mình thành tiếng mà không phải coi câu nói đó như trò đùa. Đây là lần duy nhất cậu có thể nói ra tất cả mà không bị từ chối.

_Không còn con đường quay đầu cho mình nữa rồi._

‘Mark, em yêu anh. Và em ước giá mà anh cũng yêu em’

Cậu đợi.

Không một câu.

Donghyuck thở phào và ngả lưng vào ghế ngồi, cảm thấy nửa mãn nguyện nửa thất vọng cùng một lúc.

Cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói điều này lần nữa, và cậu sẽ phải sống mà không bao giờ biết Mark sẽ trả lời cậu ra sao.

Thế này là tốt nhất.

-

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Donghyuck lên một chuyến tàu về quê nhà mà không có Mark.

Gia đình của Jaemin đã mời Mark nghỉ lại qua kỳ đông với họ ở Seoul và anh thật sự rất mong đợi chuyện này.

Mark giúp Donghyuck gói ghém đồ đạc, đảm bảo rằng cậu chẳng bỏ quên thứ gì lại phía sau, và ngỏ ý tiễn cậu ra trạm tàu điện ngầm.

Cả hai chờ cho đến khi đám đông đã giãn bớt trước khi anh dẫn Donghyuck đi vào ga xuất phát, đưa cho cậu một món quà được gói cẩu thả.

‘Nếu đây lại là một khung ảnh khác có cái mặt ngu ngốc của anh, em sẽ gửi ngay cho Jaemin đó. Ít nhất nó sẽ được đặt trong tay của ai đấy thật sự muốn nó. Donghyuck lườm nguýt Mark qua rèm mi của cậu sau khi cảm nhận gói quà bên trong.

‘Ồ, em sẽ thích món này lắm cho xem. Anh hứa,’ Mark bật cười. Loa thông báo gọi hành khách lên tàu lần cuối và Donghyuck tiến lên phía trước đến toa của mình, nhưng chợt một bàn tay níu lấy cậu tại chỗ.

‘Hyuck’

Donghyuck sững người nhìn anh. ‘Sao anh đang làm như em sắp ra trận không bằn– ‘

‘Em biết em sẽ luôn luôn là người của anh, đúng không?’ Mark nói với cậu. Có một nụ cười chẳng thể chạm đến đôi mắt anh. ‘Anh luôn ở bên em và anh biết em sẽ luôn ở bên anh’

Donghyuck cảm thấy cổ họng mình khô dần đi. Cậu không nói gì khi Mark kéo cậu vào một cái ôm thật lâu, thật chặt.

‘Em sẽ luôn có anh,’ Mark thầm thì, môi anh thoáng lướt qua vành tai cậu. Khi anh buông cậu ra, anh ra hiệu cho Donghyuck lên cho kịp chuyến tàu đang réo những hồi còi báo đã đến lúc khởi hành.

Donghyuck nhìn anh lặng lẽ qua tấm cửa kính khi đoàn tàu đóng cửa và bắt đầu lăn bánh rời đi.

Trái tim cậu ngừng đập khi cậu mở món quà của Mark và tìm thấy đúng thứ mình muốn nhận được.

Đĩa vinyl Michael Jackson Thriller bản còn thiếu trong bộ sưu tập. Cậu không thể nhớ được đã bao giờ nói cho Mark về nó chưa, ngoại trừ lần đó khi cậu nghĩ Mark chẳng thể nghe thấy lời mình.

Có một tấm giấy nhỏ gắn ở mặt sau lớp bìa nhựa, được viết một cách nắn nót và cẩn thận.

_Anh cũng yêu em, Donghyuck._

Donghyuck biết rằng anh không yêu cậu như cách cậu yêu anh, nhưng cậu nghĩ cậu có thể sống tiếp với điều này.

Đây, có thể là vĩnh hằng của cậu.


End file.
